


Dangerous

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Three elflings cannot sleep...





	Dangerous

**Dangerous  
** By CC  
July, 2007 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

25 Fluffy fics prompt 9: Blankets

50 Passages prompt 18: It’s dangerous, yes it is. It burns, it kills.

Turgon and Finrod were born on YT 1300. I am assuming Curufin was born on the same year. I am also assuming that the years of the trees are longer than the years of the sun. So the three boys are small elflings in this ficlet.

* * *

There was only one light in the room where Curufinwë and his cousins, Turukáno and Findaráto, were going to sleep. They had spent the whole day playing in Finwë’s gardens, and now they were supposed to sleep while their parents and older brothers attended the ball that was being held in the castle’s halls. 

Curufinwë wished he was allowed to be in the dancing halls. He was old enough to stay awake till late, and not a baby like his cousins, who would be sleeping already if Curufinwë had not told them about the castle’s ghost. He had actually borrowed the idea from Moryo, but it had served its purpose. His cousins were sitting on the bed, tightly wrapped in the blankets and very awake. 

“Is this castle-ghost dangerous?” Turukáno asked. Findaráto had not said a word since Curufinwë had started the story, but his eyes were open as wide as saucers. It was funny. 

“It’s dangerous, yes,” Curufinwë whispered. “It looks like a dog, but fire comes out of its mouth. It burns, and kills! It only comes out when elflings are alone, and takes them away!”

“I don’t want it to take me away!” Findaráto whispered, sounding close to tears. 

“Oh, but he likes to eat blond elflings!” Curufinwë exclaimed, laughing like Moryo did when he was telling stories about ghosts. Turukáno started, but he glowered at Curufinwë, and embraced Findaráto. 

“You are making this up, Kurvo! I will tell Papa that you have scared Fin! You’ll see how he scolds you.” 

“If he does, my father will scold him!” Curufinwë said smugly. “My father will scold your father too, Fin, because you are a crybaby.”

Findaráto only cried harder, and Curufinwë started to worry. Knowing Turukáno, he would blame everything on him. Curufinwë was about to try to calm his whiny cousin when the door opened with a horrible screech and a sudden chill put the lamp off. The next moment a furry monster had jumped on the bed and was licking their faces. Findaráto and Turukáno were screaming now, and Curufinwë was trying hard not to do the same. 

“Down, Huan!” a voice said. Tyelkormo?

“I told you to leave that dog out,” another voice said. It was Moryo. “I’ll take care of the lamp. Fin, stop crying. That’s Huan. You like Huan.”

Fin nodded, and reached to pet Huan. Curufinwë stuck his tongue out at Turukáno, but stopped when Tyelkormo glared at him. 

“Why were you screaming?” he asked. 

“Curufinwë scared Fin!” Turukáno said. “He said a ghost would come and eat him!”

Curufinwë rolled his eyes. “It was a joke!”

“There are no ghosts in the castle, or anywhere,” Tyelkormo said. 

“Moryo says there are ghosts in the mines.”

Tyelkormo turned to Carnistir. “Moryo...”

“I swear I stopped telling him that long ago.”

“Be glad Father is talking to Uncle Nolofinwë,” Tyelkormo told them. “He would be angry if he knew that you two are telling those tales.”

“Surely Papa is scolding Uncle Nolo,” Curufinwë said. 

“Grandpa won’t let him!” Turukáno exclaimed. 

“Stop!” Tyelkormo exclaimed, “Fin, back to bed. Let Moryo take Huan out. Kurvo, and Tunno, that’s enough! I will bring Father and Uncle Nolo here if you don’t settle down now.”

“Can Huan stay with us?” Findaráto asked sleepily. 

“No, Aunt Findis said Huan has to stay in the courtyard. Listen, if you three go to sleep now, Moryo and I will take you all hunting tomorrow.”

“What?” Moryo exclaimed. 

“Or you could take them mining, Moryo,” Tyelkormo said, grinning. Moryo just scowled at him and left with Huan. Curufinwë lay back down on the bed and smiled at his brother. There was nothing that he enjoyed more than hunting with Tyelkormo. And maybe, just maybe he could convince his cousins that there were evil spirits in the woods.


End file.
